Leon Kitagaia
"I'm still not over the fact that I, of all people got told to shut up. and didn't even get an apology! It's bullshit!" Appearance A older man with pink hair with emerald green eyes with freckles with one mole right beside his nose and another on his chin he wears a grey sweatshirt with normal black sweat pants with fur boots and he is 6'1. Personality A very caring person when he wants to be and tells very bad jokes and can sometimes be a very harmful guy if he wants to be. In The Killing Game Leon was a pretty laid back and approachable person, most notable connection being with Itsuki Watanabe. He was very active during the first trial even though he wasn't really treated with the most respect. During the 2nd chapter, Leon caught Sarina in the wall right after she'd began to explore. Sarina certainly put up a fight but Leon successfully killed her after a short tussle. At the trial, once he was caught, Leon accepted death and that he had to pay the price for his actions. Not having enough time to get too close to anyone, his death didn't have too much of an emotional affect on the students aside from witnessing his death... though, his execution will not be forgotten. Chapter 2 Execution - A Sea Of Code All lights in the courtroom go out and nothing shows any sign of brightness except the very centre of the courtroom. Leon looks at his classmates in fear, begging for forgiveness as everyone else just remains silent. His podium begins to sky rocket upwards and around 50 feet in the air it comes to a sudden stop, throwing Leon in the air as a chain linked to a shackle grabs him by the neck and pulls him down a large vent.Leon is thrown into a dark room, on his hands and knees as he looks around for any sign of salvation. He sees a door that has EXIT printed above it. After being slammed on the ground into this room, he uses all his power to crawl to the door and pull himself up using the handle. He swings the door open only to find a laptop set on top of an old, dusty desk. Leon makes his way towards the desk and sits down in the chair in front of it and he notices a note taped to the screen of the computer. It says “This door can only be opened if you use your talent to do so.” Leon rips the piece of paper off and turns on the laptop but a timer in the corner of the room begins to count down as water fills the room Leon is now locked inside of. He panics and tries to hack his way out of the room but every time he types a command incorrectly, the computer sends a violent shock throughout his body. He tries as hard as he can but the water is filling the room quickly and its passed his neck and soon enough, he can no longer breath. Still trying to open the door, he panics more and more until he can longer work efficiently. He slams his fists down on the laptops keyboard, screaming and holding his chest in agony. Within seconds, he drowns to death with no more movement to be seen from his body. “This one really had me soaking wet if you know what I mean!” *ba dum tss*